Black Cigarettes and Chocolate
by wollstonecrafts
Summary: Mihael Keehl odia a Mail Jeevas. Lo odia de una forma que no es humana. O tal vez, lo que realmente odia es su incapacidad de odiarlo. Lo que realmente odia es que Matt jamás va a quererlo como él lo hace. Lo que odia de Mail Jeevas es que le recuerda que es humano. [Drabbles/One-Shots independientes].
1. black cigarettes and chocolate

**_Disclamer_ : Death Note, tristemente, no me pertenece. O estos dos serían canon.**

* * *

Mello sujetó la cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió, y le dio una calada.  
Y tosió, pero no porque se ahogara.  
Tosió para ahogar los sollozos, que no eran por el humo.  
Su primer cigarro en veinte años es de la cajetilla de Matt.  
Y es cuando le cae sobre los hombros que Mail Jeevas está muerto.

* * *

 ** _Chapter I.  
Black Cigarettes and Chocolate._**

* * *

Mello abrió la cajetilla que había sobre el asiento del acompañante y sacó un cigarrillo.

Era extra largo, y negro. El mismo tipo de cigarrillo que Matt siempre estaba fumando. Mello jamás había llegado a comprender la obsesión que Mail Jeevas, su único mejor amigo, tenía por los cigarrillos. Fumaba desde que lo conocía, desde que aún estaban en la casa de Wammy, y hasta hoy, no lo entendía. Los videojuegos eran una cosa que incluso comprendía, ¿pero cigarros? ¿Llenarse la boca de humo y destrozarse los pulmones?

* * *

 _—Jamás voy a entender cómo puedes fumar cigarrillos —la voz de Mihael retumba dentro de la habitación del hotel, mientras mira sobre su hombro al pelirrojo. Matt tiene los goggles puestos, por lo que Mello no sabe si lo está mirando. Probablemente no. Todavía tiene su videojuego en las manos—. Son asquerosos._

— _Tú vives comiendo chocolate, y yo nunca te digo nada —tiene razón, en parte. Matt no habla mucho (excepto con él), pero cuando lo hace, siempre son afirmaciones. Como si supiera todas las respuestas, como si jamás pudiera equivocarse._

 _Rara era la vez donde Mail Jeevas se equivocaba._

— _Pero a ti también te gusta el chocolate —el tono sugestivo en las palabras de Mello se hace obvio; le trae recuerdos a ambos. De la noche anterior, y de las noches anteriores a esa—. En cambio, yo jamás he sido capaz de ponerme un cigarro en la boca._

— _Ayuda a los nervios —Matt apaga el videojuego, deja el cigarro a medio acabar sobre el cenicero y se retira los goggles. La sonrisa divertida encaja demasiado bien con esos ojos verdes—. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, a ver si dejas de gritar tanto._

 _Mello le lanza un almohadón a la cara, y las risas de Matt cortan la conversación._

* * *

Es ahora, tiempo después (semanas, meses), que Mello entiende las razones que Matt podía tener. Riéndose entre dientes, probablemente de un chiste que solamente el pelirrojo y él entendían, observó el cigarro entre sus dedos. Su mano se estiró un poco más, todavía conduciendo, y alcanzó el mechero. Se atrevió a soltar el volante cuando, finalmente, colocó el filtro entre sus labios, apretándolo un poco (e incluso mordiéndolo debido a nervios, emociones, inexperiencia), y el fuego del mechero encendió la punta.

Aunque no se ahogó con el humo, tosió, a propósito. Tosió para ocultar los sonidos que podían ser fácilmente identificados como sollozos, y que tampoco eran por el humo. Tosió para no parecer débil ante los oídos de Kiyomi Takada, que estaba desnuda en la parte de atrás del camión. Tosió para dejar de gritar tanto, y también es por eso que estaba fumando.

Su primer cigarro en veinte años de vida es cuando, por fin, se da cuenta que preocuparse por sus pulmones es estúpido si no le queda mucho tiempo caminando por la tierra. Es cuando, por fin, el peso de la misión suicida que había planeado le cae sobre los hombros. Es cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene sentido preocuparse por su salud. No más, no ahora, no nunca.

Su primer cigarro es de la cajetilla de Matt. Y es en el momento en que le cae sobre los hombros la realidad de que Matt está muerto.

De que él va a ser el siguiente.

— _Al demonio —_ lo piensa, con una media sonrisa triste, y los ojos azules aguados, brillantes. El ruido y sus pensamientos nublan el sonido de las manos de Takada sobre el papel—. _Te invitaré con esta misma cajetilla cuando nos volvamos a ver, Matt._


	2. black words and hard kisses

**_Disclamer_ : Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

Mihael Keehl odia a Mail Jeevas. Lo odia de una forma que no es humana.  
O tal vez, lo que realmente odia es su incapacidad de odiarlo.  
Es que Matt jamás va a quererlo como él lo hace.  
 _Lo que odia de Mail Jeevas es que le recuerda que es **humano**_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter II.**_  
 _ **Black Words and Hard Kisses.**_

* * *

Mello era una persona explosiva por naturaleza, y cualquiera que pasara un par de semanas teniendo moderada cercanía con el rubio lo podía adivinar. Esa misma furia que dejaba caer sobre los demás, mezclada con una inteligencia superior que lo hacían un ser sobrador y despreciable (para la mayoría) causaba que (la mayoría) de la gente se alejara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nadie estaba para aguantar el comportamiento pestilente del mafioso.

Pero a Mello (no, a Mello no; a Mihael) jamás le importó. Cualquier diría que su actitud podía ser un escudo para defenderse del mundo o (y esta era la que todos suponían) un arma para alejar a las personas que no le servían. El muchacho en cuestión sabía que eran ambas cosas.

Solo una persona, de todos los que habían a su alrededor, se había quedado. Solo una persona había sido incondicional, le había sujetado la mano y le había defendido la espalda cada puta vez que había sido necesario.

«¡ _Te dije que te fueras_ _ **a la mierda**_!»

A pesar de que ahora estaba haciendo lo imposible por alejarlo de él.

* * *

Matt sabía que su mejor amigo nunca había sido una persona fácil. Lo conocía desde que eran críos y estaba perfectamente bien con la situación. Mello se cerraba con todo el mundo pero, tal vez por su amistad y obediencia, él era el único que tenía permitido quedarse.

Desde la explosión, _las cosas cambiaron_.

Mello, el que siempre había usado cuero y musculosas, y le encantaba enseñar su cuerpo (y a veces lograba, sin saberlo, que Matt se babeara la puta camiseta), de repente se cubría con abrigos enormes, y usaba su cabello para taparse la cara. Mello, el que empujaba a todos fuera pero los dejaba acercarse si era por sus propios intereses, se cerraba a todos. Mello, el que hubiera muerto y hubiera matado por Matt (porque era mutuo), de repente no le dirigía la palabra en horas enteras (cuando vivían en el mismo suelo) y semanas (cuando estaban separados). Mello, el que siempre le sonreía cuando hacía algo bien, y se pasaba horas molestándolo porque lo único que tenían (su único hogar) era el otro… ya no era capaz de enfrentarse a él. Lo empujaba lejos. Lo apartaba. Le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Y eventualmente, Matt (no, no Matt; Mail) dejó de intentarlo.

* * *

Mello sabe que está echando por tierra todo. Una amistad de años. Lo que construyeron juntos. Sus planes. Su futuro, si es que ese no estaba destrozado de antemano. Su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sabe que no tiene derecho alguno a estar enojado. Matt puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿cierto? Él no tiene por qué tener celos. No tiene por qué sentir nada.

Pero Matt llega a casa con la camiseta mal abrochada, los goggles colgando de su cuello cubierto de chupetones y el cabello hecho un desastre, y algo en el pecho del rubio se desencaja. Algo se cae al suelo y se hace pedazos.

Desde la explosión, el complejo de inferioridad había crecido y empeorado; desde la explosión, Mello era incapaz de verse al espejo sin sentir asco. Y se había encerrado en sí mismo, alejando a todo el que quisiera acercarse. La falta de contacto humano le había congelado el corazón. Y por eso fue tan fácil que se cayera y se hiciera trizas.

Entonces, el rubio explota. Tal como explotó el edificio; de esa forma que solo él tiene, de esa forma que Matt conoce tan bien para ponerse la máscara de que no le afecta. Esa máscara que destruye al mafioso, porque Matt siempre fue enigmático, y jamás puede adivinar cuándo va a cruzar esa puerta y lo va a abandonar definitivamente, como todos los demás lo hicieron. Jamás puede perder el miedo de que él también se va a ir.

* * *

Se gritan a la cara. Se dicen cosas horribles. Se echan en cara cosas que pasaron cuando tenían quince años, aunque ahora tengan veinte. Mello le acusa de traidor. De mentirle, de engañarle, de abandonarle como lo hacen todos los demás.

Y entonces, el pelirrojo le suelta la verdad más dolorosa a la cara. La que duele aún más que si le hubiese dado un puñetazo a la cara.

«¿ _Cómo te he engañado? Si no somos_ _ **nada**_ ».

* * *

Le duele más que un ojo morado, porque sabe que tiene razón.

Mejores amigos. Eso siempre lo había sido todo, ¿verdad? Un beso apasionado aquí y allá no lo había cambiado. Habían decidido, de silencioso acuerdo, fingir que nada había pasado.

No tenía ningún derecho de acusarlo por tener algún acostón. No tenía ningún derecho de acusarlo por avanzarlo y superarlo, a pesar de que él mismo era incapaz de mirar a otra persona de la forma en que miraba a Matt; como si él pudiese poner las estrellas y la luna en el cielo cada noche; como si Matt fuese el centro del universo; como si Mail Jeevas fuera un imposible de la existencia, porque ni siquiera dios (si estaba ahí) podría crear a alguien tan perfecto, tan honesto, tan inmenso y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Mierda, ni siquiera tenía derecho a acusarlo si se conseguía un novio.

 _Uno que no fuera él._

* * *

Mihael no sabe en qué momento sujeta la camiseta del pelirrojo y lo empotra contra la pared más cercana. Golpean la mesa en el intento, logrando que un chocolate a medio comer y una cajetilla de cigarros caigan juntos al suelo. No planea besarle, tampoco tiene el valor. A duras penas puede mantenerle la mirada. Las lágrimas tibias que brotan y caen de sus ojos azules parecen, de a poco, ayudar a quitar el hielo de los pedacitos que quedan de su corazón.

« _No me dejes_ ».

* * *

Mihael Keehl odia a Mail Jeevas. Lo odia de una forma que no es humana.

O tal vez, lo que realmente odia es su incapacidad de odiarlo. Lo que realmente odia es que Matt jamás va a quererlo como él lo hace. Lo que realmente odia es que lo hace sentir débil, vulnerable, como no se había sentido desde que supo que L estaba muerto. Lo odia porque lo está arruinando, porque lo hace sentir miserable.

 _Lo que odia de Mail Jeevas es que le recuerda que es humano_.

Lo odia porque no puede evitar estampar sus labios contra los ajenos. Lo odia porque lo ama. Lo odia porque lo necesita. Lo odia porque, cuando descubra lo hermoso que realmente es, Matt puede salir por esa puerta y no volver a mirarlo jamás. Porque Matt es hermoso, porque Matt brilla por su cuenta, porque Matt puede tener una vida brillante bajo la luz del sol.

Y Mello solamente sabe hundirle en la miseria.

* * *

Mail Jeevas nunca termina de entender a Mihael Keehl. Y no sabe si quiere hacerlo.

 _Pero sí sabe que no quiere irse_.

Sus labios chocan, se mezclan entre el frío, el sabor a cigarrillo y dulce, y las lágrimas tibias. El rubio sujeta la camiseta ajena con toda la fuerza que puede y el pelirrojo le sujeta del cabello para impedirle apartarse. Para que no se vaya.

Matt nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Y él lo impulsa a actuar.

* * *

Es un beso que sabe a hogar. Sabe a las palabras no dichas. Sabe a los sentimientos no expresados, al miedo, a los complejos. A todo lo que pueden perder. A dos chicos destrozados que tal vez no funcionen perfectamente, pero no se cambiarían por nada ni nadie.

Es un beso que tiene sabor a « _no quiero que te vayas_ ».

Y una sonrisa en el medio que responde silenciosamente: « _ **no voy a irme**_ ».


End file.
